


Christmas Presence, Christmas Promise

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraxas, with Severus sleeping next to him, considers another Christmas Eve and another mentor with his young protégé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presence, Christmas Promise

It was Christmas Eve and Abraxas' son had gone to bed. His ward slept beside him on the chesterfield. The boy, ever-respectful, had carefully closed his book with a bookmark on the side table before he had succumbed to the large meal and his first brandy.

Abraxas turned his own glass in his hands as he watched the fire. He remembered another Christmas Eve and another boy with his mentor many years before. That boy had been younger, of course, and the man had been older. Abraxas still could summon the blue of Gellert Grindlewald's eyes and his hair of silver and gold. His robes had been deep viridian, and his presence had been magical. Yes, magic had sung in the very air, and Abraxas could still hear his laughter, even now, as if it had just rung around him. Abraxas remembered the cold crystalline air as they had flown together in his sleigh, winning Muggles to their cause with trinkets, toys, and candy.

Father Christmas had not visited the children of the Muggle world since 1945, and yet they still believed. 

Abraxas believed as well. Gellert had promised him he would be a prince. He had promised him a son, and a grandson, and a lineage. Lucius was perfect, and the rest was coming soon. They would be princes. 

And the first thing Abraxas would do when they had triumphed would be to free Gellert Grindlewald from the impregnable fortress on Nürmengard. It was impossible now, as things still stood. And it was horrifying to think of him locked away alone for... twenty seven years now — the greatest wizard there had ever been. He should have seen Abraxas grow up. He should have been there with timely pride and wisdom in his human presence rather than only in mind.

Abraxas had his own promises to give, this Christmas Eve.

He raised his glass towards the fire, but his inner eyed looked at memory. "I promise, Gellert," Abraxas spoke aloud. "The first thing I will do is set you free." He could call him Gellert now.

He had another for the boy sleeping by his side. If it was within his power, Severus would be great, as he was starving and stretching towards greatness even at twelve. 

Severus looked, Abraxas thought, as if he were the negative of an angel fallen from Heaven, his scattering hair, and his new silk robes spreading and pooling black black black around him against the snowy field of Abraxas' white carpets, upholstery and draperies. The boy had somehow managed to retain innocence. He was uncorrupted by the Muggles among whom he had grown, and magic was still a wonder, an enchantment, a Christmas star. He slept, trusting Abraxas and the Manor. And yet his fists were unconsciously clenched and cocked, even in sleep.

Abraxas cast a lightening spell and picked him up in his arms, bundled in the new robes. He carried him to a guest room and laid him on the bed gently. He removed his shoes and covered him with a soft white angora blanket. He touched his cheek and kissed his head in blessing.

Severus' fingers loosened at that, and Abraxas slipped a licorice wand into his hand. It was the same introductory gift that Gellert had given Abraxas so long ago. In the morning he would show Severus his new rooms and Potions laboratory in the dungeons. He left softly. It was Christmas.


End file.
